From: Ghost
by 8ouji-Rui
Summary: (Sebuah tribute story untuk teman saya -Ruth Dian- yang meninggal dunia tanggal 4 April 2013. Sebenarnya bukanlah screenplay, tapi karena tidak ada genre lain yang cocok, saya masukan ke sini.) Aku bertemu si hantu di dalam sebuah smartphone. Tidak kusangka dialah orang yang menghilang di kehidupanku. Datang, hanya untuk meninggalkanku sekali lagi.


**Author's note: ** Maaf, saya tahu ini bukan tempat buat cerita seperti ini. Tapi teman saya menganjurkan disini, jadi saya postingnya begini. Ini adalah sebuah tribute story buat temen saya yang meninggal tanggal 4 April 2013 setelah berjuang selama 1 bulan. Turut berduka cita bagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan.

**Disclaimer: **Ruth milik Tuhan.

(P.S. semua karakter kecuali Ruth palsu)

* * *

Fr: Ghost

_Mereka bilang bahwa hantu itu sebenarnya adalah jiwa orang yang sudah meninggal, tetapi masih ada yang belum ia tuntaskan di dunia ini. Aku tidak pernah percaya hal-hal mistis, tetapi inilah kisahku._

* * *

Sebuah Blackberry dengan silikon merah berdering di pinggir kolam. Aneh, siapa yang begitu cerobohnya meninggalkan smartphone di sebuah taman, apalagi di pinggir kolam? Aku pergi meninggalkan smartphone itu di pinggir kolam dan duduk di bawah pohon. Aku membaca buku yang sudah kubawa dari tadi dan tidak memikirkan smartphone tersebut.

Tanpa kusadari, sudah 5 jam aku berada di taman tersebut. Langit sudah berwarna keoranye-an dan aku pun berdiri, hendak bergegas pulang. Aku melayangkan mataku ke sekeliling dan melihat smartphone tersebut masih ada di pinggir kolam dan masih berdering. Aneh, masa tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya? Tidak usah dibawa ke kantor security, untuk dibawa pulang juga tidak ada yang mau mengambilnya. Apa mereka tidak melihat smartphone tersebut? Aku pun memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang bersamaku dan mencari pemiliknya esok hari. Siapa tahu, sang pemilik akan kembali lagi…

_ Aku melihat seorang gadis sedang asik membaca komik Dragonball di pinggir kolam. Aneh, biasanya gadis seumuran itu semestinya pergi jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya. Dia juga tidak terlihat seperti gadis yang pemalu. Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari sekelilingnya. Oh, ternyata setelah kuamati lebih dekat lagi, dia memakai earphone. Pantas saja, dia tidak mendengar apa-apa._

_ Aku kembali mengamati gadis tersebut. Tiba-tiba, aku menyadari sesuatu. Blackberry miliknya juga bersilikon merah dan mirip sekali dengan Blackberry yang kubawa pulang tadi sore. Apa itu miliknya? Aku masih memikirkan hal tersebut ketika seorang laki-laki datang dari arah lain. Si gadis ini tampak menyadari kehadiran si laki-laki dan tersenyum, lalu mencopot salah satu earphone-nya dan memberikannya ke si laki-laki tersebut. Si laki-laki menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mengambil salah satu komik Dragonball lalu mulai membacanya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka dan berpikir bahwa mereka adalah pasangan yang serasi. _

_ Aku hendak pergi dan bertanya ke gadis itu, tetapi-_

Aku terbangun dari mimpiku. Aneh, semuanya terasa begitu nyata, sepertinya aku ada dalam cerita itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak pernah bermimpi.

Aku menoleh kearah smartphone yang kutinggalkan di atas meja samping tempat tidur ku. Masih berdering. Aku melihat siapa yang menelpon, barangkali pemiliknya yang menginginkan barang tersebut kembali. Nomor tidak di kenal. Aku ragu, tetapi mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" , tanyaku perlahan. Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang sana selama beberapa detik, dan aku pun berniat mematikan telefonnya.

"Hi! Kau bisa mendengarku?", jawab seseorang dari seberang sana. Bisa mendengarnya? Memangnya kupingku bermasalah?

"Y-ya, aku bisa mendengarmu. Apakah smartphone ini milikmu? Aku akan memberikannya lagi kepada-mu jika kau menginginkannya besok?"

Dia hanya tertawa, tetapi ada kesedihan dalam tawanya yang familiar itu.

"Kalaupun aku menginginkannya lagi, aku tidak bisa mengambilnya!"

"Apa maksudmu?", ini aneh. Sekarang jam 1 pagi dan aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal.

"Aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Jika kau ingin aku pergi, kau harus membantuku menuntaskan satu hal yang menahanku di dunia ini. Oh iya, jika kau tidak membantuku, smartphone ini tidak bisa berpindah tangan karena hanya kau yang bisa mendengarku atau melihat smartphoneku. Jadi pilihan mu hanyalah satu. Salam kenal! Namaku Ruth. Semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik!", jelasnya panjang dan lebar.

Aku makin bingung. Hantu? Akh, dia pasti hanya bermain-main denganku. "Hei, aku sudah mengantuk dan sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau berhenti bermain-main", ancam ku dengan nada marah. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Jika kau tidak percaya, coba kau tanyakan ke orang lain apakah mereka bisa melihat smartphone ini."

Aku terdiam, bingung hendak berbuat apa. Aku pun turun kebawah dan melihat teman kamar sebelah ku sedang menonton bola.

"Ryuu, apakah kau bisa melihat benda di tangan ku ini?" , tanya ku perlahan. Aku tidak mau dikatai gila. Aku menyodorkan tanganku kearahnya, dan ia hanya menatap ku dengan heran.

"Rui, kau sepertinya terlalu capek. Coba kau istirahat, siapa tahu otakmu akan bekerja dengan benar setelah itu,"katanya sambil tersenyum. Huh, orang ini tidak membantu.

Aku termenung dan melihat ke sekelilingku. Setelah aku bertemu dengan Ruth, aku pun selalu memikirkannya. Ada yang familiar dengan nama itu, tetapi aku tidak ingat apa. Tiba-tiba, Blackberry merah itu pun berdering. Aku mengangkatnya, yakin itu pasti Ruth.

"Halo?", refleks, aku selalu mengangkat telepon dan berkata halo.

"Cih, tidak usah halo-halo segala! Ini sudah pasti aku!", katanya dengan kesal. Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hei, kenapa kau tersenyum sendiri?! Memangnya ada yang aneh?!" Aku pun kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa melihat ku? "Aku kan bisa melihat juga. Kamu pikir aku terjebak di smartphone ini saja? Aku bisa melihat kemanapun aku mau, tetapi suaraku hanya bisa didengar melalui smartphone ini!"

"Oh begitu. Baiklah, hari ini aku ada waktu kosong. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" kataku sambil menghela napas. Dasar, orang ini berisik sekali.

"Hari ini ya…. ummm, sekarang tanggal 1 April kan?" dia terdengar seperti orang yang sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu yang penting.

"Ya. Hari ini hari April Mop." kataku, sambil menambahkan info yang tidak penting.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan April Mop. Sebenarnya yang kuminta hanyalah 3 benda di beberapa tempat. Tapi bendanya harus sama persis, kalau tidak aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Baiklah. Benda apa saja." tanyaku. Bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya?

"Sebentar. Aku akan memunculkannya." Tak lama kemudian, sebuah gambar earphone pun muncul. Aneh, ini sama seperti yang di mimpi ku.

"Earphone? Kau meminta ku mencari earphone?!", tanyaku tak percaya. Benda itu kan bertebaran!

"Yap yap! Tapi tidak sembarangan. Earphone ini ada garis merah bekas nail polish di plug kanannya." jelasnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mencarinya?!

"Tunggu, earphone itu terlihat familiar. Apakah kita pernah bertemu dulu?", tanyaku. Dia terdiam.

"Entahlah. Nanti jika kau sudah menemukannya, kau hanya perlu memotretnya! Semoga berhasil!" Klik. Teleponnya terputus. Sial, orang itu menyebalkan sekali.

Aku mencari earphone itu dari satu toko bekas ke toko yang lainnya. Bagaimana aku bisa mencari benda sekecil itu di dunia yang luas ini?! Aku pun kembali ke taman setelah hari sudah gelap. Aku duduk di pinggir danau, melihat kunang-kunang yang mulai bermunculan. Aku pun mengamati danau tersebut. Tidak ada angin, tidak ada riak air. Semuanya begitu tenang.

Aku terus mengamati danau tersebut. Wow, ada sebuah ikan yang mempunyai sungut yang sangat unik. Sungutnya berwarna putih dan sangat panjang. Aku mengikuti "sungut" itu, sampai menemukan bahwa sungut itu terbelah dua. Unik sekali ikan ini. Aku turus mengamatinya dan…..APA?! "Sungut" yang kukira dimiliki ikan yang aneh itu ternyata adalah earphone?! Aku buru-buru mengambil earphone tersebut. Rusak (pastinya). Tapi aku melihat ada garis merah di plug kanan. Aku langsung memotretnya dan menyimpannya di pictures. Tak lama kemudian, smartphone itu pun berbunyi.

"Bagaimana? Apakah itu yang kau cari?", kataku dengan nada kesal. Dia benar-benar merepotkan.

"Hebat! Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?", dia sepertinya tidak mengerti kekesalan ku.

"Ada di danau, di taman dekat rumahku.". Aku benar-benar capek. Aku pikir, tidak ada gunanya marah dengan orang yang sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Bagus! Baiklah, besok akan ada tugas lagi untukmu. Hari ini, istirahatlah. Terimakasih banyak." Klik.

Aku pun bergegas pulang dan segera tidur. Hari-hari ke depannya pasti lebih melelahkan lagi. Tapi, tidak terlalu buruk juga.

_Gadis dari mimpi yang kemarin muncul lagi. Kali ini, ia sedang mendengarkan lagu di pinggir danau. Laki-laki yang kemarin tampak memanggil-manggil gadis tersebut, tetapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Si laki-laki lalu bergegas menghampiri si gadis dan mencopot earphonenya dan berbisik di kupingnya. Si gadi kaget. Earphonenya tercopot dan jatuh ke dalam danau. Mereka bertukar pandang, lalu tertawa. Sepertinya mereka teman baik. _

Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi hal seperti itu. Lama-lama mimpi itu makin menyambung setiap harinya. Selain itu, sepertinya aku mengenali siapa si gadis dan laki-laki itu. Kali ini, aku bangun ketika sudah jam 7 pagi. Aku pun berniat untuk pergi mencari sarapan, ketika smartphone milik Ruth berbunyi.

"Selamat pagi! Akhirnya aku bangun juga!" sapanya dengan ceria.

"Pagi. Memangnya kau sudah bangun dari tadi?", balasku dengan nada datar.

"Bodoh! Hantu tidak bisa tidur!" Pantas, dia pasti bosan menunggu ku bangun.

"Baiklah, apa tugas hari ini?"

"Hmm, hari ini cukup gampang! Kau hanya perlu ke suatu cafe dan memesan makanan dan terlihat seolah-olah sedang nge-date dengan seseorang! Maksudku, pakai baju yang bagus. Anggap lah kau sedang date dengan-ku."

Aku terdiam. Date? Dengan sebuah Blackberry?! Blackberry yang hanya bisa terlihat denganku pula!

"Kau tidak bisa bilang tidak. Jam 4 sore okay? Di cafe poncé de léon. Bye!" Seriously?! Ini hari yang sangaaaat aneh.

Sekarang sudah jam 3.45 sore. Aku sudah memakai kaus merah dengan kemeja hitam yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka. Dipadu dengan jeans hitam dan sepatu sneakers hitam. Rambut _semi-perm _-ku ku biarkan begitu saja. Setelah aku selesai, aku pergi ke cafe tersebut. Begitu aku duduk, aku langsung memesan segelas _hot chocolate_ dan cake cokelat dengan berbagai lapisan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku ke tempat ini, dan mereka memiliki kue coklat terenak di kota ini. Aku langsung menelpon Ruth.

"Hei, apa yang ingin kau pesan?", tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Orang-orang di sekelilingku melihat ke arah ku, tetapi tidak kupedulikan.

"Waaaah! Kamu keren sekali! Tak kusangka kau mau memakai baju seperti itu!", teriak Ruth. Aku hanya mengangkat sudut bibirku sedikit.

"Makasih. Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"

"Sama sepertimu."

"Baiklah." Aku pun memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan Ruth. Tak lama kemudian, pesanan kami berdua pun tiba. Aku menikmati pesanan-ku, sedangkan pesanan Ruth ku biarkan di seberangku, seolah-olah dia sedang duduk di depanku dan memakannya. Kadang kita berbicara tentang diri kami masing-masing. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa Ruth meninggal karena penyakit yang menyebabkan batang otaknya mati. Dia mempunyai 2 saudara laki-laki. Aku mendengarkannya berceloteh tentang komik favoritnya. Sekali-kali aku menanggapinya, karena aku juga suka membaca komik tersebut. Jam pun menunjukan pukul 8 malam. Tadinya aku berpikir bahwa hanya akan sebentar saja, tetapi ternyata malah seperti date yang sebenarnya. Tadinya, dia tidak mau aku belikan makan malam, karena katanya percuma saja. Dia tidak akan bisa memakannya. Tetapi aku tetap membelikannya. Setelah aku selesai makan, aku tidak membungkus makanan yang sama sekali tidak tersentuh itu. Aku menganggapnya sudah habis dan membayarnya lalu pergi keluar cafe tersebut.

Aku merasa ada hubungan yang dekat dengan Ruth, tapi tidak tahu apa.

_Aku melihat gadis tersebut berbicara dan sekali-kali tertawa dengan laki-laki itu di sebuah cafe. Sekarang gambarnya mulai terlihat jelas. Gadis itu memiliki rambut pendek, tetapi tetap memiliki kesan manis dan bersahabat. Sang laki-laki tampaknya lebih diam, tetapi terlihat menikmati acara tersebut. Mereka pun beranjak pergi ketika hari sudah gelap. Sang perempuan berlari kecil di depan sang laki-laki. Jalanan terlihat sepi ketika mereka menyebrang. Sang perempuan jalan terlebih dahulu di depan si laki-laki. Tiba-tiba, sebuah truk datang ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Si gadis yang kaget diam di tempat, bukannya lari. Si laki-laki berteriak menyuruhnya lari, tetapi dia tidak mendengarnya. Si laki-laki pun berlari dan mendorong si wanita. BRAK! Selamjutnya yang terlihat hanyalah darah. Darah dimana-mana._

Aku tersentak bangun dari tidurku. Mimpi macam apa itu?! Bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi? Sekujur badan ku berkeringat. Aku melihat kalender, sekarang sudah tanggal 3 April. Aku lalu mengelap dahiku dengan punggung tanganku dan menarik napas. Itu hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa begitu nyata?

Hari itu pun berjalan dengan normal. Tapi "normal" menjadi aneh bagiku, ketika tidak ada dering telepon dan tugas-tugas aneh. Jam sudah bergerak menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Aku pun masuk ke rumah ku yang isinya laki-laki semua. Ryuu sedang pergi, katanya ada "urusan". Fei, si "cowo imut" sedang tidur, dan si Rocky sedang….entah dimana. Aku makan mie instant dan bergegas mandi. Aku sudah bersiap tidur ketika smartphone itu berbunyi.

"Halo?", ini pertama kalinya aku menyapa dengan 'halo' lagi setelah dibentak kemarin itu.

"….Rui. Waktu-ku tidak lama lagi. Tolong bantu aku mencari benda yang satu lagi.", suaranya begitu lemah. Aku pun panik.

"Ruth?! Kamu kenapa? Apa yang bisa aku perbuat?", entah kenapa aku panik sekali begitu tahu dia akan pergi. Padahal sebelumnya aku sangat ingin dia pergi.

"Tolong cari ini…" dia mengirimkan sebuah gambar kepadakau. Klik. Telefon dimatikan.

Aku pun mencari benda yang ada di gambar itu. Komik Dragonball jilid pertama. Tetapi ada tulisan "Ruth" di pojok kanan atas. Aku ingat sekarang. Aku pernah meminjam komik itu! Jadi…..aku mengenali Ruth? Tapi aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkannya. Aku mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Untungnya, aku menemukannya. Aku langsung memotretnya dan menunggu telepon Ruth. Kring….

"Aku sudah menemukannya!", dia tertawa pelan.

"Hebat. Rui, tolong lakukan satu tugas lagi. Besok jam 8 pagi, temui aku di taman." Klik.

Setelah itu, duniaku menjadi gelap.

KRIIIING! Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa hari alarm-ku berbunyi. Aku pun bangun dari tempat tidur dengan perlahan. Tiba-tiba, aku teringat dengan janjiku kepada Ruth. Buru-bur aku melihat jam. Jam 7.30. ASTAGA! Aku pun langsung berganti pakaian. Aku sama sekali tidak sempat mandi (kebiasaan jorok-ku kambuh…..). Aku berlari ke pinggir kolam di taman tersebut. Entah kenapa, aku teringat untuk membawa komik Dragonball milik Ruth. Semuanya menjadi begitu jelas setelah mimpi tadi malam.

~Flashback~

Ruth. Ruth. RUTH! Aku meneriakan nama itu berkali-kali, tetapi dia tidak menyadarinya. Tubuh-ku bergerak sendiri dan mendorongnya dari tengah jalan. Aku tahu aku pasti akan tertabrak, tetapi tidak apa-apa apabila dia selamat. Lalu ingatanku setelah kejadian itu sepertinya menghilang. Yang aku dengar, Ruth pindah ke kota lain setelah kejadian itu.

~end of flashback~

Aku berlari bagai orang gila. Dia bisa menghilang kapan saja! Aku melihat bayangannya yang tembus pandang di pinggir kolam. Aku langsung berteriak.

"Ruth! Tunggu! Ada yang harus aku katakan!", aku berteriak sekuat tenaga. Untungnya, tidak ada orang lain di sekitar situ.

Dia menoleh ke arah ku, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya. Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama. Ini, komik-mu ku kembalikan." Aku menyodorkan komik itu ke arahnya. Dia hanya ternganga mendengar hal itu. Lalu, dia mulai menangis. Aku makin panik.

"Tunggu! Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!" Dia berniat menamparku, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak bisa merasakannya.

"Aku mau minta maaf. Kau mengalami amnesia dan kecelakaan itu, itu semua karena aku!" Dia berteriak dan melotot ke arahku. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Aku itu bukan salahmu. Karena jika kau mati pada saat itu, aku yakin aku akan kehilangan niat untuk hidup." Aku memegang dagu Ruth dan mengangkatnya. Dia masih menangis, tetapi pandanganya menunjukan bahwa dia tidak mengerti.

"Itu pilihanku sendiri untuk menyelamatkanmu. Kau tidak bersalah." Aku mengelus pipinya, walau aku tidak bisa merasakannya secara fisik. Aku tersenyum pelan. Ruth menangis lagi, tapi bukan karena marah.

"Aku…sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan semenjak kita bertemu. Aku berpikir sudah tidak mungkin aku katakan, karena aku sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi…. maafkan ke egoisan ku ini." katanya terbata-bata.

"Saranghae. Itoshikute. I love you." Dia memandangku sambil tersenyum dan air mata masih mengalir. Dia makin transparan sekarang.

"Kau hanya perlu bilang saja….", kataku sebelum menutup jarak diantara kita. Aku menciumnya dengan perlahan. Walau tidak bisa terasa secara fisik, tetapi aku bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kelembutan bibirnya yang makin lama makin tak terlihat, dan akhirnya menghilang. Tanpa terasa, air mata sudah mengalir di pipiku. Aku tersenyum sedih. Aku tahu dia sudah tenang diatas sana, tidak menderita sama sekali. Suatu saat aku akan menyusulnya.

_Thank You, Love you. See you. -Rui_


End file.
